Forever His
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: what should have happened You all can thank vampire4121 for the wonderful title


Summary: No summary sorry.

One-shot

Bella froze as Laurent raised his hand to strike her down but snapped her head to the side as she heard a twig snap and low growl of pure rage. At first she though it was Edward but the growl was too animal like, almost like a pissed off wolf.

"I don't believe it." Whispered Laurent under his breath with pure fear shining upon his face.

The growl grew a little louder as something moved out of the trees. Bella gasped in awe and shock as a huge bigger than a mini van pure black wolf cam stalking out. It was looking at Laurent with pure hatred and coldness and it moved towards him. It stood about two feet away and stood to its full high which towered over them both.

Bella was completely frozen as its gaze flickered to hers before glaring at Laurent and bared its teeth. It was as if the wolf was daring Laurent to lay one single hand on her. Time stood still for a whole three minutes as both vampire and wolf locked gazes neither wanting to back down. Bella had for some reason felt a pull towards the giant wolf. She took a hesitant step towards the wolf causing both the glance at her.

She ended up freezing as more wolfs almost as big as the black wolf come walking out of the trees to step up behind the black as it would seem he was the leader. They all paused as if waiting for an ordered or something.

She flinched back as Laurent turned and ran fast across the clearing with the wolves following fast. One though paused and looked at her; it was a dark reddish/brown one before it to ran after Laurent. Laurent skidded on the ground and turned hitting the black wolf.

"No!" Bella screamed in fear for the wolf as it landed about two feet away from her on it's side.

It got back up and paused looking her in the eyes. She felt the pull again towards him and managed a smile understanding smile. As she saw uncertainty in it's gazed

"Be careful." She whispered at him as the wolf seemed shock at her words but it nodded and lunged forward and went after the others fast as she stayed put.

She stayed in the clearing and sat down in the middle while she felt an unknown fear for the wolves as they probably fought Laurent. Bella just couldn't shake the feeling like she had seen the wolf's eyes before, along with the reddish/browns eyes.

Wrapping her arms tighter around herself she found that it didn't hurt anymore to think of the Cullen's. To think of Edward anymore, yes a part of her would always love him but she needed to move on completely. Now she had to apologize to Jacob for the way she acted.

She didn't know how long she had been there but she saw the sun setting and the temperature was dropping incredibly. Hearing a twig snap she jumped to her feet and whirled around with a frown and anxious look upon her face.

"Bella!" Shouted Jacob/Embry/Quil with concern as they ran into the clearing with only cut off jean shorts and sneakers.

All three ran to her with frowns and concerned looks as she stared at them in shock and a analyzing gaze.

"Is it your favorite thing to do, is to worry everyone." Jacob frowned at her in concern but froze as he saw her calculating gaze on all three of them.

"I doubt but she does seem to love the woods." Spoke up Sam in his deep voice as he and the others came walking up behind the boys.

Bella flickered her gaze onto him and locked her eyes with his dark ones. She froze as she recognized them as the black wolf's eyes. The one she had feared for was Sam. He was a werewolf same as Jacob. She remembered the story Jacob told her about the cold ones and the ancestors turning into wolves. Feeling faint she swayed a little as they all seemed worried now.

"Werewolves." She muttered and pitched forward and fainted but she felt Jacob catching her fast as the other's called her name.

"Bella!" Jacob lightly shook her and looked at Sam with a fearful look upon his face, scared for his best friend.

"Well, I guess the wolf is out of the bag now." Snickered Paul with amusement at he paled faced girl cradled in Jacob's arms.

"Let's get her to Emily's" Ordered Sam with a sharp nod as she gently took Bella from Jacob's arms who nodded in understanding, "Jacob, Embry, and Quil go and tell Charlie that Bella will be at Emily's." He nodded as both boys turned and took off with nods of their heads.

He carried her all they way to Emily's with no problem as Paul walked beside him with a small smirk upon his face. Shaking his head at his second he continued walking.

"If the leach comes back, I get first dibs besides you right? " Paul asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow as his gaze flickered to Bella and softened.

"Paul, we have to let him make the first move the treaty still stands if they come back." Chuckled Sam with a nod as he looked down to Bella who moved closer to his body seeking warmth, his gaze softened.

He knew all to well the pack thought of Bell as a little sister ever since they saw her through his mind when he found her in the woods the first time around. He knew Paul had come to care a great deal about her in family wise. He had exploded when he heard what the Cullen did to her. Kept muttering and cursing Edward, for doing what he did. Because he found a girl who knew what he was and didn't care that he had to live off blood.

He as well felt hatred for the Cullen boy. He had hurt this beautiful young woman that had loved him more than life itself. She had been willing to let herself get turned to just to be with him and him alone. He suppressed a low growl of rage at that. Now though he would make sure they never came near her again.

"You okay? Are you going to tell her?" Asked Paul nodding to Bella as they came up to Emily's with a worried Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady out-side waiting.

"What the fuck did you all do to her?" Snarled Leah as she scanned Bella over with a critical eye making sure she wasn't hurt in any way. She had sworn Bella would never go through hear-break again.

"Nothing Leah. She had passed out when she muttered the word werewolves." Paul rolled his eyes and walked into the house to greet his imprint.

"She's fine Leah." Nodded Sam as he walked into the house with the four following behind him closely. He walked over to the couch and gently laid Bella down on it.

Leah covered her up and brushed her bangs from her face. She had softened up when she had imprinted on Jacob. Her and Jacob were now over protective of Bella same as Paul. Seth brought a pillow into the leaving room and placed it under Bella's head for her comfort.

Twenty-minutes later

The three boys were back and checked on Bella easily with concerned looks. Bella slowly awakened and sat up with a small curse under her breath.

"AW, Sleepy Beauty Awakens and here I though was going to have to kiss her." Teased Paul with a wolf grin upon his face.

"I would have slapped you too." Bella muttered under her breath causing laughter from the others as she slowly approached the table where they were sitting at.

"How are you Bella?" asked Leah standing with a concerned look upon her face.

"Well, considering I was almost lunch and my best friend transforms into in big giant fur ball. I'm peachy." She muttered sitting down beside Jacob with a sigh.

"Not a Fur Ball!" Protested Jacob as the others laughed at them with mirth.

"Freaked out yet?" Teased Jared with smile upon his face.

"You're not the first monsters I have met." She shrugged and stretched her back with a small yawn.

"Jacob's right you are good with weird." Chuckled Sam with a nod as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya I guess so. Edward always said I had no self-preservation." She shrugged as they all laughed at her with more amusement shining on their faces.

"You're weird Loca." Jacob nudged her with a huge grin upon his face as she smiled at him with happiness shinning in her eyes.

She felt whole inside again. Being here with these wolves and Jacob. She felt no agony or grief at all. She no longer cared if Edward wasn't coming back only that she has had her family.

"It feels good to have another girl in the pack." Smiled Emily with happiness in her eyes as Leah gave a yelp of laughter as the boys groaned in horror.

"I have to get home. To cook for Charlie or he'll burn down the house." Bella muttered as they laughed more at her words.

"I'll drive you." Nodded Sam as she nodded back and walked out with a goodbye to the others.

She was silent on the way home as she thought over everything that has happened and finally back to the scene during the woods. How she felt the pull towards the black wolf; she had sinking feeling that Sam was the black wolf.

Arriving at her house she slowly got out of the vehicle. Sam had got out as well and now stood beside her.

"Thank you for saving twice now." She muttered to him as she glanced at him with a small smile.

"It was no trouble Bella but you should be more careful." He nodded his head to her and thought about telling her the truth.

"Can I ask a Question?" She asked with a nervous look upon her face as he regarded her silently.

"Yes." He nodded his head to her slowly and had a feeling on what she was going to ask him.

"Why do I feel this strong pull towards you? When I saw you in wolf form and in human form in the clearing." Bella frowned up to him as he gave a tired sigh and nodded to her in understanding.

"There is a thing called imprinting. When I wolf imprints it means we have found our soul-mate. They could either be our best friend for life or lover and mate for life. Paul imprinted on Emily, Jacob Imprinted on Leah, Jared imprinted on Kim and I have imprinted as well." He explained in a softer tone to her.

"Who did you imprint on?" She whispered still looking up to him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Isn't it clear? I imprinted on you." He placed his hand on her shoulder and held the calm Alpha look but she could see the vulnerability in his dark gaze.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be with the Cullen's after al. Maybe I needed them to lead me to you." She smiled as she he looked shock but ended up smiling down to her.

"Maybe." He swiftly bent down and kissed her lightly before pulling away from her and backing up.

"I should go fix something for when Charlie get's home." She moved towards the house and stopped as he grabbed her wrist, looking over her shoulder, she locked her gaze with his.

"Can I come and see you tonight?" He asked gesturing with his head to her window with a small smile.

"Yes. I'll see you tonight." She nodded as he let her go and s she walked into the house as he got into his truck and drove off.

Later that night

Bella walked into her room after showering and opened her window. She was wearing a pair sweat short-shorts with a tight tang-top as well. She had her hair hanging down as well. Moving quietly towards her bed she froze as warm arms encircled her waist and pulled her into a very well muscled bared chest. She felt warm lips brush against her bare neck causing her to shiver and moan.

She was turned around and kissed directly on the mouth. She didn't care and pulled herself closer to him kissing him back just as hard. He moved her back wards and they both fell onto her bed desire coursing though their veins. His mouth moved onto her neck sucking and biting her causing her to moan out-loud but she didn't care. Charlie had left after dinner sating he was going to go finishing with Billy and Harry.

"Sam!" She arched her back into him as he bit her harder on the neck causing her to wither and moan beneath him.

He pulled back and stared at her with smoldering black obsidian eyes. "I was planning to just talk but you looked good in your sleep wear. Tell me now that you want to stop and I'll pull away." He muttered softly to her with soft eyes but she could see the desire and love in them.

"Who said I wanted you to stop." She pulled him back down to her and kissed him hard on the mouth as he chuckled and nibbled on her bottom lip.

Both kissed and threw all caution to the wind. The need to be with their mate was too high to ignore. Bella moaned as she felt his hot skin against hers pressing her down into the mattress. He settled between her thighs and kissed her as she made a loud moan.

"You don't want to wake Charlie." He spoke in her ear huskily as she shivered under him as he rubbed himself on her hot moist heat.

"Charlie's not here. Billy called him to go finishing." She smiled cupping his face feeling at home for the first time since she moved her from Phoenix.

"Once I have you. You are mine forever." He spoke looking her directly in the eyes as she gave a soft smile up to him.

"Forever sounds like a plan to me. Make me yours; I want to be with you and only you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed his softly.

A gasp of surprise mixed with pain slipped past her mouth and into his as he entered her fully. Both laid there still as she adjusted to him. Not before long both moved against one another. Bella moaned loud and it made it go pick up pace. Bringing her thighs up higher so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He moved faster and harder within her as she pulled him closer meeting him thrust for thrust.

Bella raked her nails down his back as she met his thrusts. Sam just gave a low growl finally losing control over to his wolf. He moved faster and harder than before and nipped at her neck hard causing her to gasp. Locking her eyes with his she gasped as she saw glowing with wolf eyes but felt no fear.

She threw her head back as he pushed hard into her. She felt her release coming fast and hard. A loud scream slipped past her lips as it hit her and for when he bit directly into her shoulder drawing blood and marking her as his mate.

Both laid there in the bed wrapped around one another with content looks. Bella buried her face into his neck as he pulled her closer to him as well.

They both now had someone to love forever now and no one would ever separate them.


End file.
